


Understanding and Trust

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poteidaia, no promises, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: Gabrielle is hurt and Xena is staying in Gabrielle’s home town waiting for her to get better. Xena feels very alone with Gabrielle’s parents so hostile, but then she gets some comfort.





	Understanding and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me; please don't sue!
> 
> Dedications: This story is for Barb, Kat, Illy, G.O.M, Noie, Liz, SR, Tareena, Tali, Eris, GA, Everyone I missed, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't! (one of my stories has the list of everyone I can think of, I’m sure it does!)
> 
> Started: August 4th, 2002. Complete: April 10th, 2004.

Xena sat alone, in a strange room, in a strange place, surrounded by people that hated her. Well, admittedly that wasn’t anything greatly new for the warrior princess; she had made more than her fair share of enemies. What bothered her about this particular room and these people was that she hadn’t done anything to them.

At the moment, however, that she was disliked was the least of Xena’s problems or worries. No, they centered around one person at the moment, just as they almost always did. Gabrielle.

The energetic young bard had been visiting a friend when a fire had broke out, from what looked to be accidental causes, and destroyed the town, leaving many dead and Gabrielle severely injured.

A frustrated sigh once again escaped the warrior’s lips as she was reminded that Gabrielle had been injured while helping others evacuate, having refused many chances and offers to leave. It was one of the reasons Xena so respected her friend, but at times like this it aggravated her to no end.

Nonetheless, Xena had come to Gabrielle’s hometown hoping that Gabrielle would recover under her family’s loving care. There was only one problem, Gabrielle’s family hated Xena with a passion for ‘taking away’ their ‘little girl.’

Xena sighed; trying to remind herself that she was, after all, here for Gabrielle’s sake and had endured much more hostile situations than a few glares. Determined not to let this bother her while Gabrielle was fighting to recover, Xena curled up in a protective ball on her side and went to sleep.

~(*)~

One room over, Hecuba, Lila, and Herodotus sat in relative stillness and silence. They were as somber as a funeral procession but inside the hardened exterior they held onto hope and optimism.

Each sat on a personal watch next to Gabrielle’s bed where she was resting peacefully; happily oblivious to the worried looks her family passed each other. While each person was immersed in different thoughts, they all centered on the fitfully turning figure in the bed; there was no doubt.

After several more moments of tense silence, Hecuba spoke up, voice full of a worried inflection that only mothers can properly achieve, “Lila, honey, go to bed. Your father and I will tell you if Gabby wakes.”

There was a moment in which Lila said nothing, torn between loyalty to her sister and her own need to sleep. Finally, Lila nodded drowsily and, without a word being necessary, stood, quietly left the room, and headed to her own bed.

The silence fell heavily in the long minutes after Lila’s departure, as mother and father stood watch over their injured young. Both knew well what the other was thinking and fearing, so words were not needed.

Still, after several concerned glances at his wife, Herodotus had seen more than enough. Hecuba was overtired and overstressed and he knew it. Mustering up as much strength into his voice as he could manage, Herodotus spoke kindly, “You should go to bed as well, I’ll watch Gabby.”

Opening her mouth to protest, Hecuba thought better of it and closed her lips firmly. Herodotus could use some time to be with their fitfully sleeping child by himself, it would do him some good.

Besides, she was prepared to admit to suffering fatigue herself. Decision made, Hecuba smiled wearily, “Good night, Herodotus,” and climbed out of her rocking chair to exit the room for the night.

~(*)~

Much like her traveling companion in the next room over, the warrior princess tossed and turned miserably in her sleep. The normally stoic warrior was being plagued by thoughts and fears for her friend.

Not quite asleep enough to have full dreams, she instead replayed conversations and events over in her sleeping mind, ever ready to wake to some ever present danger that her demons demanded she fight.

As the hours passed, Xena stayed in that half dreaming state that had besieged her sleep for most of the week she had spent in Gabrielle’s childhood home. Ready at any moment to wake and see that her long time friend was feeling better.

Sometime during this night Xena relaxed, even as her unconscious mind rebelled against it. A feeling of peace and safety settled over her, lulling the warrior princess into a deeper sleep.

Long limbs stretched out in the bed, fists uncurling, and Xena shifted effortlessly into a restful and thankfully dreamless sleep.

~(*)~

Glaring heatedly at her sister while trying to remain calm for the sake of her plan, Artemis sighed loudly and unnecessarily, “Athena, Gabrielle is a favorite of mine, besides, she is an Amazon.”

Barely sparing her half sibling a glance, Athena paused to pet her favorite snowy owl before continuing her writing. Not bothering to do more than skim the other document sitting on her desk. She shrugged, “I’m not sure,” lips curved into a slight smirk, throwing words of centuries back at the other goddess, “it’s a big decision, Artemis...”

Fast running out of options, Artemis was left with no choice other than the ones she most despised. Blackmail or slander; both were decidedly mortal concepts that, being more in tune with nature than humans, the huntress despised. Some reasons made up for this though, and begrudgingly Artemis noted, “It would probably make Ares mad...” innocent look, “Not that it matters.”

Grabbing the piece of parchment that Artemis had brought, Athena properly read it, and, noting that her sibling had sunk to methods that were normally below her, Athena gave up. “Oh, all right, I’ll make sure that Gabrielle lives.” There was an overly dramatic flourish of the quill on parchment as Athena signed, declaring, “You owe me for this, Artemis.”

Knowing far better than the goddess of wisdom that these were empty threats, Artemis gathered up the parchment quickly, before Athena’s mind changed. Glancing at the signature adorning half of the bottom, Artemis smiled and left Athena alone to do her work.

For her part, Athena had already forgotten about the whole matter, once again engrossed in her battle plans and philosophers notes. Only when her prized pet owl hooted at the flashes of light, did she even notice that Artemis had left.

~(*)~

The bright and sharp voice of Herodotus interrupted the peaceful sleep that the warrior princess had been enjoying. However, it was only good news, as Herodotus called, “Lila, Hecuba, Xena, come quickly! Gabby is awake!”

Only half awake, but rapidly regaining her senses and wide-eyed at the long awaited news, Xena called back quickly, “I’m coming!”

She rolled over, moved the hand from her waist, and slipped out of bed, speaking excitedly if quietly, “She’s awake! Gabrielle’s awake!”

Not bothering to put on her armor or wait for a reply, Xena donned her boots and headed out of the little room as swiftly as possible.

As soon as the door closed and various shouts of joy could be heard from the other room, he left, not inclined to stay for the joyous reunions.

~(*)~

Bewildered and slightly blinded with the sunshine pouring in from the opened window, Gabrielle sat up in bed. After a moment of blinking to get her eyes to adjust, she noted her mother leaning over her.

Hecuba sat next to Gabrielle, slightly leaning out of her chair to better examine her daughter as she had replaced Herodotus while he had run to wake the notoriously sleepy Lila.

Before either mother or daughter had time to speak, Xena walked in, having slowed her speed from the brisk jog out of her own room. Seeing that, yes, her friend was up and awake, the warrior princess offered a genuine smile, “Welcome back.”

Still rubbing at her eyes from being such a heavy sleeper, Lila walked in. Immediately, all traces of tiredness left her as the young woman’s face lit up happily, “Oh! Gabby, you’re awake! Hi, how do you feel?” A pause and then time for the half questioning half joking, “Did you see the boats?”

Face shining freshly obviously having taken the time to both wake Lila and himself with some water, Herodotus came in at last. A quick check to make sure that everyone was accounted for and then his attention couldn’t be ripped from Gabrielle as he asked, “My big girl all right? Don’t worry, daddy’s here.”

Mind still reeling, it took Gabrielle a moment to process all the people and questions that had been flung at her so soon after waking. Licking dry and cracked lips, she opened her mouth cautiously, glad when her voice appeared to work with only a slightly huskier tone than usual. “Xena, it’s good to be back. Lila, I feel fine, no boats for me yet. Hi, daddy!”

Under her breath, so as not to undermine the good mood of everyone or to distract Gabrielle, Xena spoke, more to herself than anything, “There never are boats first thing.”

Noting the slightly bewildered look on Gabrielle’s wan face, Hecuba spoke briskly to the others in the room, “All right, you’ve visited now go. Gab needs her rest and you lot aren’t helping.”

With quick nods, Herodotus and Xena left. Still bursting with questions and irritable at having been woken so early, Lila grumbled, but exited the room along with the others.

~(*)~

Out of Gabrielle’s room, in the living room, Herodotus let his attention waver, as there was no Gabrielle to focus it on. Almost instantly, he rounded on Xena, who was standing towards the edge of the room, “All right, you’ve found out that she’s fine.” He waited to for the quick nod of conformation before continuing, “Now, you can go!”

Faced once again with the hostility that Gabrielle’s family held against her, Xena’s face went icy, closed off with no traces of her joy at Gabrielle’s recovery. In a purposely flat voice that sent chills down Herodotus’ spine, Xena stated, “I’m not going anywhere, Herodotus.”

Not exactly hating the warrior princess, but not so fond of her either, Lila piped up, “And just why is that??”

Calming her voice slightly, Xena turned to the young woman and explained, “Because Gabrielle isn’t well enough to travel yet.”

At the mention of travel and more specifically Gabrielle traveling, Herodotus allowed his anger to surface. His voice as commanding as ever, if slightly hushed so as not to disturb his oldest daughter and wife, Herodotus demanded, “Gabrielle isn’t going anywhere with you, she is staying here.”

Careful to keep her voice neutral and not threatening, Xena raised an eyebrow and queried, “You’ll keep Gabrielle prisoner here?”

Face turning a violent shade of cherry from his anger, Herodotus was no longer seeing straight. All he could remember was that Gabrielle traveling with Xena had resulted in her long absence and now an injury and he wanted to protect her from that. “If I have to!”

Patience rapidly wearing thin, Xena sneered, irritated at this man’s lack of willingness to accept his grown daughters decisions as her own. “I have done nothing to you to warrant such hostility, Herodotus.”

Firmly on her father’s side now, Lila asked nastily but without quite as much conviction as she would have liked, “You can do worse then kidnap a member of someone’s family?”

Xena’s eyes flashed, and she would not have been able to control her anger had it not been for a voice saying, ‘ _Let it go, Xena, you won’t help your case by punching out Gabrielle’s father._ ’ Taking a deep breath, Xena replied, “I did not kidnap your sister, Lila, I did not want her coming with me back then.”

Playing on the only weakness he had ever seen of warriors, pride, Herodotus said, “I find it hard to believe that the ‘great warrior princess’ can’t avoid a young girl.”

Xena, her face deadpan and eyes only slightly sparkling with memories of a younger Gabrielle, said, “You obviously don’t know your daughter then, Herodotus.”

Both Herodotus and Lila were about to reply when Xena turned and strode back into the guest room, where she was staying.

~(*)~

Gabrielle and Hecuba were having a cheerful reunion. Hecuba was telling her daughter about all that had happened while she had been ill and even, after much questioning, had mentioned how close Gabrielle had come to dying. At this Gabrielle had to ask, “Why didn’t you let Xena look at me, mother? Xena is a skilled healer.”

Knowing that the words her child spoke were true, Hecuba hung her head, “Honey, you have to understand, we were all scared for your life. Your father didn’t feel Xena could help.” If anything had happened to Gabrielle because of this, Hecuba would never have forgiven herself for not saying anything.

Somewhat confused and mostly just disbelieving, Gabrielle asked, “Couldn’t help?” her family knew as well as she that Xena was a healer, as Gabrielle had mentioned it several times. “What did daddy say?”

From the door to Gabrielle’s room a crisp voice answered when Hecuba’s remained silent, “I believe his exact words were ‘get away from my daughter, witch, I will not have the destroyer of nations doing anything to my daughter.’ It would have been amusing, except you were so ill.”

From her spot safely out of her daughter’s line of sight, Hecuba glared at Xena, not because she was wrong but because she was right and now Gabrielle would know it.

As frustrated as her friend at how her family was acting, Gabrielle quickly apologized for her father’s actions and words, “Daddy said that? Oh, I’m so sorry, Xena!”

Xena shrugged and a half smile came to her lips. “It didn’t matter, Gabrielle, you got better anyway. I just came to tell you that I am going away for a bit.” She turned, bit out stiffly, “Thank you for your hospitality, Hecuba.”

Not willing to meet the eyes of someone who was obviously a good friend to her child, Hecuba stopped glaring at Xena and hung her head again. Mouth opening and closing as though a fish while she thought of responses and just as quickly discarded them.

Sitting right bolt up in bed, Gabrielle asked, immediately concerned and reaching out to grab her belongings and pack. “Xena, where are you going? You’re not gonna leave me, are you?”

Forcing a reassuring tone to her voice, Xena stayed by the doorway, unwilling to come in too far, and reasoned with her friend, “Gabrielle, you are much too ill to be traveling.” Knowing that such reasons would not be enough, she added, “I think I’ll go visit my mother until you are in tip-top shape again.”

Looking from her own mother to Xena and back again, Gabrielle found that logic hard to argue with. Not impossible, mind you, but not worth it either. So long as Xena was coming back for her, it was fine. Gabrielle sighed, “Oh. I understand than, Xena. Please, be careful.”

Almost able to see the internal struggle of her friend over whether to argue the point or not, Xena smiled, “I will.” Face more serious, but not enough so as to alarm her friend, “Goodbye, Gabrielle.”

Satisfied that all was well with Gabrielle, Xena walked out the door.

Finally feeling able to speak now that the other woman was out of the room, Hecuba hastily assured her daughter, “It’s all for the best honey, trust me.”

After sparing one last glance at her friend’s retreating back, Gabrielle smiled up at her mother, “So... exactly what happened to me? I’m starting to feel more awake and I feel sore and some things burn.”

Cautiously, Hecuba asked, “You don’t remember?” When Gabrielle shook her head, no, Hecuba continued warily, “Well, there was a fire and you were helping to rescue some others when you were hurt...”

Suddenly the way her mother looked down guiltily and the things that were being told to her clicked. Frightened at such words, Gabrielle asked, “Hurt? A fire? Oh no… what aren’t you telling me mom?” A pause, watched her mother look away again, “Give me a mirror!!”

Still avoiding the hurt and wildly concerned eyes of her daughter, Hecuba spoke shakily, “You should rest now sweetie,” moving out of her chair and towards the closed door.

Not one to be denied anything especially when she had the sinking feeling that her suspicions were dead on, Gabrielle demanded, “Give me a MIRROR!” She was truly becoming worried now.

Defeated, Hecuba handed Gabrielle a mirror. Gabrielle, who was lying on her side, looked at her face and didn’t see anything wrong. She let out a sigh of relief. Then she noticed that her cheek looked chapped, much as her lips were, and shifted to look at the half of her face that had been on the pillow.

Gabrielle let out a bloodcurdling scream. Most of the left side of Gabrielle's face was burned and peeling. If she was lucky all she would have was a scar, but more than likely that whole side of her face was going to stay very red and discolored... along with the scar.

Suddenly understanding the half looks and strange feelings, Gabrielle sobbed in her mother’s comforting arms.

~(*)~

Looking up from his place sitting at the table, Herodotus watched Xena walk out of Gabrielle’s room and head towards the door. A pause, then he was decided, “Where are you going?”

Eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her now fully armored chest, Xena turned back to Herodotus. “I am leaving, like you ‘asked.’ Not to worry, I won’t come back.”

Without waiting for or allowing a response, Xena turned and strode out of the door. There was a few seconds of silence then Herodotus and Lila heard fast hoof beats appear and fade into the distance.

Just as she two were about to discuss this there was, coming from Gabrielle’s room, a spine-chilling scream.

Terrified for her sister, Lila rushed into Gabrielle’s room to see what was the matter and Herodotus followed close behind, all thoughts of Xena far from their minds.

~(*)~

Staring blankly into the roaring fire, Xena sat, sharpening stone and sword abandoned to her side, so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the figure appear until he spoke. “Something wrong, princess?”

As soon as his words penetrated her haze, Xena knew who the intruder was. Knowing that there was no threat, Xena slowly stood up, breaking her gaze away from the fire, “Like you even care!”

Ares cocked his head to one side, slightly perplexed, hadn’t he been there for her while they waited for the blonde to wake up? “Of course I do, Xena…”

Eyes shut for the briefest of moments, recalling dreamless nights of the past week. Stubbornly, Xena shook her head; she couldn’t believe she had let him get that close, “What are you here for Ares?”

For once not wanting to make her angry, Ares cautiously spoke, realizing that as usual he was treading on thin ice with his princess, whether he was trying to anger her or not. “To see what’s bothering you.”

Keeping her back straight and her eyes shut, Xena spun around, sat back down, and refused to look at Ares. “I just want to be alone, all right?”

Fists clenching in his own barely controlled rage at her refusal to listen to him, ever, Ares took a deep breath and reminded himself that she was tired and worried and still saw him as the enemy. Keeping his eyes on her turned back, Ares nodded slowly, “All right, princess, call me if you need me…”

Furious that he was still there, reminding her of her own weakness to let him comfort her so recently, Xena spat out, “I won’t! Now just GO!”

Face still as impassive and cold as would befit a god, Ares shrugged, proud that he didn’t show that she’d hurt him. “As you like, princess,” that said, he disappeared in the flash of blue light as usual.

Her mind wondering rapidly at Ares’ recent and strange behavior, Xena waited till she could no longer feel his presence before she got up and went for a walk. Unfortunately, she could tell that she would get no sleep this night, “Oh, Gabrielle, I don’t know what to do without you…”

~(*)~

Still in shock, not even having registered that the scream came from her, Gabrielle stared horrified into the mirror. Abruptly she started to cry, just as Herodotus and Lila ran in. Hand half raised, but afraid to touch the raw skin, Gabrielle managed through sobs, “My face! What happened to my face!?”

Unsure what to say in the face of his oldest daughter’s obvious distress, Herodotus tried nonetheless to be as assuring as a father can be, “There was a fire, Gabrielle; you were burned… There was nothing we could do…”

Wincing lightly for Gabrielle’s pain, Hecuba reached up and took the hand that was hovering near Gabrielle’s once flawless face and held it in her own. Softly, she spoke, “It’s all right, Gabby, we’ll take care of you.”

From her place at the foot of Gabrielle’s bed, Lila shook her head sadly. She had once envied her older sister’s beauty, which was now ruined so tragically and unnecessarily. “Oh, Gabby, it’s okay. You’ll be back to yourself in no time, I’m sure!”

Throwing the mirror away from her, Gabrielle got a quiet sense of relief as she heard it shatter on a far wall, as though that proved that the mirror had held nothing but lies. Knowing that such fanciful stories were just that, Gabrielle continued to sob, “Where’s Xena!?”

Glances were exchanged across the room, hidden from Gabrielle’s teary sight. After it became obvious that nobody else intended to answer the direct question, Lila carefully explained, “She left…”

Remembering what Xena had told her, Gabrielle nodded slowly, “To go see her mother, right…” Suddenly she didn’t want to look into the concerned faces of her family, it made everything seem more real and worse than it all ready was, “I-I… just leave me alone!”

Looking at her husband and baby daughter and seeing that both were looking surprised at Gabrielle’s assessment of Xena’s reasons for leaving, Hecuba nodded, “Right… to her mother’s…”

Irritated that everyone was still in the room and essentially ignoring her, Gabrielle wrenched her hand from Hecuba’s grasp and buried herself under the blankets. “Go away!”

Slowly and sadly Hecuba and Herodotus left to go and talk about all the problems that were arising between themselves and to work out a united front before their children started to ask questions again.

Lila sat in her mother’s chair, so that if Gabrielle wanted to talk she would be there; she hated to see her older sister in such pain.

~(*)~

Distracted and having had too much time to think being on her own again, Xena set up camp without really thinking about it.

She’d been without Gabrielle for a few days now and she still couldn’t grasp the hate that Gabrielle’s family held for her. A soft sigh escaped her as Xena realized once again just how much she missed the talkative bard, despite her shortcomings.

A comforting voice offered from just behind her, “They’re stupid people…” A shrug, and then the voice became less enthusiastic, “I hate to say it, but I’m sorry about the bard.”

One eyebrow firmly raised and a skeptical look on her face, Xena coldly replied, “You didn’t have to come all this way to say that.”

Moving from behind Xena, Ares chuckled, coming around to sit next to his princess. He pointedly ignored her sarcasm and kept his voice normal, “No, I didn’t, but I came anyway.”

For a second she believed that he didn’t have an agenda and took comfort in his slightly teasing words. But only for a second. Remembering who she was dealing with, Xena moved away from the god, unhappy at how comforting his presence was, ‘ _He’s the enemy,_ ’ she sternly reminded herself. “Next time, don’t bother.”

Not at all put off by her quick and harsh reply, Ares simply sighed and stayed where he was. Annoyed at herself, Gabrielle’s family, and Ares, Xena stood up quickly, rationalizing her anger out on him and exclaiming, “What! What do you want?”

This time Ares looked up at Xena, trying to understand why she was getting angrier. Still, Gabrielle was out of the picture for a bit, and he wouldn’t get another uninterrupted chance to talk with Xena. “Nothing.”

Her hand was itching for her sword to stab him with, even though she knew the god of war would probably just laugh and take it as encouragement. Taking deep breaths in and out, Xena turned away from Ares, trying to control her feelings. “Well than go away!”

Noting that she was getting much more upset than usual with their encounters, Ares stood up and came behind Xena, “Princess-“

Xena refused to turn around, she couldn’t meet his eyes; she didn’t want to appear weak. Her voice even, she said, “Ares, go.”

Keeping his voice pointedly light and slightly teasing, Ares took a step away from the warrioress, trying to give her space. “I just thought you might like some company, what with the bard gone and all.”

Her mouth twitched into a slight smile when Ares made his pointed effort not to call Gabrielle any of his ‘pet’ names for her. Xena didn’t move at all, instead she said, a tinge of sadness to her voice, “Like you care.”

This time he caught the sadness, and figured that the truth was the best answer. Ares stepped forward again and forcibly turned Xena to face him; she put up no fight. “I do care.”

Eyes, she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Xena refused to look up, quietly she said, “If you really cared you’d leave and not come back… Please, Ares, just go.”

Trying not to get angry, Ares sarcastically answered, “Your wish is my command, princess,” reaching out for her hand and bringing it up to his lips before she could pull away.

Dropping her hand just as soon as he’d kissed her knuckles, he disappeared, flashes of light visible through Xena’s lashes.

With a sigh, Xena sat down again and stared into the fire as night fell. She was wondering if she really did want to be alone or if she was just afraid of being alone with Ares.

~(*)~

Having cried herself to sleep the night before, Gabrielle woke the next morning to a knock on her door. With a groan, she lifted the covers off her head slowly and looked up to see Lila open the door and a man walk in. After a second of thinking and rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, Gabrielle realized who it was, “Joxer?”

Joxer looked down, self-conscious without his armor on but having taken it off so as not to offend Gabrielle’s family by coming into their home to see their wounded daughter in warrior garb. “Umm, should I go?” He started to turn to go before she could tell him to, “I just wanted to say hope you get better soon…”

Tired of her family’s sad looks and wanting a friend to talk to since Xena had left, Gabrielle smiled. Briefly it occurred to her that Joxer actually looked kind of cute without all that silly armor on, but she shook it off. “Thanks, I’m feeling better already. Let’s talk,” noticed Lila still in the room, “have you met my sister, Lila?”

Turning back, Joxer looked up hopefully and was relieved that he wasn’t intruding. Looking at the woman who had opened the door Joxer said, “Hi Lila, I’m Joxer th—I’m Joxer,” he was proud of himself for accepting for once that he was just Joxer.

As concern for her sister left her, Lila became interested in this clumsy but kind of sweet stranger that was Gabrielle’s friend. Lila looked the man over, he wasn’t half bad, “Hi Joxer,” best to double check, “are you one of Gabby’s friends?”

Unsure if Gabrielle would be mad at him for thinking that they were friends, Joxer nodded. Wavering slightly under Gabrielle’s sister’s stare, he decided to verbalize this as well, “Yeah, I’m one of Gabby’s friends...”

Momentarily wishing she had her staff at easy reach and then changing her mind at Joxer’s wounded puppy-dog look, Gabrielle complained, “Arrgh, Joxer, you called me Gabby again!”

Joxer paled, remembering that he was under strict instructions to never ever call Gabrielle ‘Gabby.’ Quickly, he rushed to apologize, the words stumbling out. “Ooh Gabby- Uh, I mean,” spit it out! “I’m so sorry, Gabrielle!!”

Fighting the urge to laugh as her sister obviously was, Gabrielle opted instead to roll her eyes. Still the same old Joxer, and somehow she found that very comforting. “It’s okay, Joxer,” long suffering sigh, “you can call me Gabby if you want.”

Still amused by how this conversation was playing out, Lila watched the friends interact for a moment before regaining her power of speech and saying, “I think I’m gonna go help mom in the kitchen, call if you need anything Gabrielle.”

Once Lila had left there was silence for a moment, as both friends realized that they were alone to ‘talk.’ After the seconds had stretched out into minutes, Gabrielle couldn’t help but ask, “Aren’t you gonna ask about my face?”

Half way through lists of fake adventures that he wasn’t sure he’d ever tell Gabrielle and on to the real but much more embarrassing ones, Joxer looked Gabrielle square in the eyes, puzzled by her question, “What about your face?”

After another second, she decided that maybe he hadn’t been paying attention. Gabrielle turned slightly to be able to see Joxer better and inquired, “You don’t notice anything different?”

No question what she was asking now. Joxer smiled goofily, “Ooh you mean… I thought you wouldn’t want to talk about the burn…” quickly he assured her, “it’s not that noticeable anyway.”

His assurances did what her families never could, as they were much better at acting than Joxer ever would be. Gabrielle smiled, “You mean you don’t care?”

Thrilled inside that Gabrielle was valuing his opinion like this, Joxer shrugged, coming to sit next to the bard. “Why would I? Now tell me all about your family! Maybe some childhood stories…” a pause, don’t be demanding, “I mean, if you want.”

As the inner bard in her started to come out full force, Gabrielle laughed, “That would be nice Joxer.”

~(*)~

Ares lounged in his throne, staring at a battle through a portal. He was supposed to be checking up on a new warlord’s progress, but instead his thoughts were focused entirely on the princess of war. He just didn’t understand her reasoning sometimes… It was as if she was determined to deny herself all pleasure in order to make up for her ‘crimes’ of the past.

Ares growled, tossing the portal across the room, he smiled grimly as it hit the wall with a satisfying crash as it burst into pieces. Amusement short-lived, Ares wondered, ‘ _How much longer is she going to continue to deny us_?’

Absently remembering the battle he had intended to be watching he made a new portal reappear, as Aphrodite was always accusing him of ‘brooding.’ The battle was bloody and well matched, though his new warlord was winning. But Ares didn’t get the satisfaction out of this, as he should have. “I tried to be a good guy for her, and what do I get? ‘Go, Ares,’ unbelievable!”

Angrier with himself than with the warrior princess; Ares tried to think what to do. Deciding that there really was nothing he could do about it, he sighed and decided to tip the balance of the battle, maybe he’d feel more like himself after a good slaughter. “I’m the god of war after all, what do I care about mortal emotions?”

Unwilling to admit that he did care Ares disappeared.

~(*)~

Enough was enough. Xena had stayed away for well over a week, dealing with Ares’ random visits, a few not-so-lucky rogue bandits, and her own troubled thoughts. But now it was time to go back and check on Gabrielle.

Or that was what the warrior princess had been trying to convince herself the whole way back to Gabrielle’s hometown. Then she would get Gabrielle, explain that she hadn’t exactly made it to see her mother, and they would head off.

The fact was, she missed the bard.

Which didn’t exactly coincide with the fact that Xena was standing just out of sight of Gabrielle’s house now, debating on whether or not to go in. Not that Herodotus scared her; it was simply that the warrior princess didn’t want to risk upsetting her friend. “C’mon Xena, get on with it,” she murmured to herself.

That decided, Xena strode purposefully forward, knocked on the door, and waited to be let in. After only a minute’s shuffling the door swung open to reveal… Joxer. “Oh, hey, Xena! You come to see Gabby?”

Startled but as usual far from showing it, Xena nodded, taking a brief sweep of Joxer’s appearance and noting that he looked better than she’d seen him… ever. He looked happy and was finally out of that ridiculous warriors costume he had always seemed to insist upon. “Yeah. How you doing, Joxer?”

“I’m great, Xena!” He replied quickly, joyously, then seemed to think better of it and laughed, “But hey, who cares about me, right? You should go talk to Gabby, now.”

Chuckling slightly at Joxer’s antics, he’d always been a good guy overall, Xena nodded again and stepped into the house, following easy steps to Gabrielle’s room. She thankfully noticed that the rest of Gabrielle’s family seemed to either be out or just in their own rooms.

Joxer walked bouncily ahead of Xena, rapped at Gabrielle’s door once, poked his head in, withdrew, and motioned Xena to head on in before turning in the opposite direction himself with a whispered, “She’s gonna be so happy to see you!”

The warrior princess was hard pressed not to notice how comfortable Joxer looked here and wondered what was going on with him. Still she walked in, and was almost bowled over by an overexcited bard, “Gabrielle, hey…”

Noting her friend’s stiff countenance, Gabrielle backed off of the hug. She smiled widely; seeming for the most part all better, though one half of her face was still and probably would always be a pinkish-red. “Oh, Xena! I caught a flash of armor before you came in and I knew it was you!”

Chuckling slightly at her friend’s over enthusiasm, Xena nodded, relaxing instantly in the face of Gabrielle’s excited chatter. Noted the packed bags standing near the dresser. “Well, looks like you’re all ready to hit the road, huh?”

Immediately, Gabrielle’s face fell. She turned and sat on her bed, looking back up at Xena through a curtain of hair that fell over the damaged side of her face, making her look exactly as before the accident. “Umm… not really.”

There were few times when the ever-astute warrior princess was confused, but she would admit to now being one of those times. “What do you mean, Gabrielle?” She motioned curiously between the bard and the bags.

Having been dreading this moment for the last few days, Gabrielle let out a few hacking sobs before she could pull herself together and explain everything to the friend. “I can’t fight anymore… I can’t travel…” she watched her friend open her mouth and hurriedly finished, “I can’t see properly anymore…”

Instantly, Xena rushed to her friend’s side, “What? Gabrielle, let me see… you looked fine before…” she lifted up the curtain of strawberry blonde hair and looked into Gabrielle’s eyes, noting that one seemed to be looking beyond her.

“No,” Gabrielle spoke softly but determinedly, knowing that this was as much a blow to her best friend as it had been to her only days before. “Xena, everybody has looked at me, healers, I know it. I can’t see right.”

‘ _Deep breaths, in and out,_ ’ Xena reminded herself sternly. Scooting out of the bard’s personal bubble slightly and trying to digest this, “It’s okay… We’ll… you don’t have to fight, Gabrielle, I always preferred that you didn’t…”

Reaching out, everything suddenly clear to her now, Gabrielle wiped at a stray tear on her friend’s cheek. She smiled slightly, knowing that Xena meant every word. “No.” Got up, had to pace suddenly, “I won’t watch you die trying to save me. I’d be more of a hindrance than when I first followed you…” watched Xena open her mouth to protest. “No. I’m going to Athens, with Joxer… one of his brothers is performing there.”

And Xena remembered how happy Joxer had looked when she came in, how happy Gabrielle had looked. Forced out a smile. “You and Joxer, huh?”

Blushing, Gabrielle shook her head, coming back to sit next to Xena again, happy and at the same time sad. “We’re just friends, and he’s been so nice about everything and… I don’t know anymore.” A pause. “Come with us?”

This time it was Xena’s turn to shake her head, “No, Gabrielle, you two go on. I’ll find you later,” this hurt more than Gabrielle’s ill-fated marriage.

Shock flooded the bard’s eyes and she leaned over to capture Xena in a forceful hug, strong for her small stature. “You’re not leaving all ready?”

“Yeah,” Xena sighed, tried to seem teasing and kept it up fairly well, “don’t worry, I’ll be back. Can’t get rid of me that easily.” They stayed that way for a long time.

~(*)~

“So, Bardie and Joxer. I guess they deserve each other,” a chuckle came with the statement but it was said without any real malevolence.

Shrugging, figuring that she should have known he’d show up just now, Xena turned around and faced him head on. “They seem happy.”

‘ _At least she’s meeting my eyes now,_ ’ Ares mused to himself, not sure if it was a good sign or not. Figured the best thing to do was straight out ask her, “And you?”

“What do you care?” She spit the words out, but they lacked the malice they once had held. Xena was tired, sad for losing her friend again and tired.

And suddenly the anger that he’d been trying to keep in for the last couple weeks burst out, and he took a step towards Xena, noting that she didn’t step back. Inches apart now. “I do care! I would have thought you’d have figured that out by now, Xena.”

Held her ground, wouldn’t back up. This was the Ares she knew, the one that was quick to temper and quicker to hurt her. “After all the things you’ve done to me? The schemes to get me back. Why should I believe this?” She was skeptical and she meant it.

Kept his fists at his side, waited for her to make the first move, eyes warily on her sword. No matter how much he laughed it off, being stabbed wasn’t all that pleasant of a tingly sensation. “Because, damn it, Xena, this isn’t a scheme. I’ve messed up, yes, but I wouldn’t lie to you. Manipulate, sure, but a god need never lie…”

Echoed words and they both knew it. However, Xena knew something else. It was the truth. Ares didn’t lie to her; he’d held that as some bizarre but firm principle for as long as she’d know him. ‘ _A god need never lie…_ ’ How many times had he said that over the years, a handful? But only when he was serious, and she hadn’t always believed him but mostly he’d been right. Damn it. “I believe you.”

That actually silenced him for a moment. Stunned. He’d been expecting one of many biting retorts that he’d come to know and love from his princess, but he hadn’t expected… “If you’re playing with me…”

A raised eyebrow, and she looked down, away from that intense stare because she knew what the next move was. “Isn’t that my line?”

Sure enough the gap of mere inches closed and Xena found herself pressed firmly into Ares’ arms. He looked into her eyes for one last moment, making sure that she knew what she was agreeing to. Her eyes spoke volumes though, ‘ _I believe you._ ’ And it was enough.

She tilted her head up and he caught her lips in a kiss that was far from chaste. One of her hands moved to his hair as Xena let herself sink into Ares’ embrace. He took a long time before he broke the kiss, knowing that even warrior princesses have to breathe. Blue sparks started to envelope them both, and Ares replied teasingly, “Yeah.”

As the world dissolved into flashes of blue light, Xena couldn’t remember her question.

The End


End file.
